Alice Gehabich
Alice Gehabich (アリス・ゲーハビッチ Arisu Gēhabicchi) is one of the main characters in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Formerly a strategist, Alice is revealed to be the villain Masquerade (a fact that even she was not aware of as Masquerade was a separate personality within her) after which she acquires his Guardian Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid. Appearance Alice's costume in Bakugan Battle Brawlers is a yellow dress with a white shorts, green blouse and small boots color white and green. Her hair is orange and has brown eyes. In Bakugan: New Vestroia, she wears a long sleeve lavender blouse, yellow skirt and white boots. Personality Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She used to live alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She went back to living there when he disappeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers. It is presumed her parents have died so she is home educated by her grandfather, since there are no schools near her house. She is closest to Runo and frequently worries about Dan and Shun. She can be quite gullible due to her being over trusting of others, shown when she was tricked by Lync. Alice is a natural beauty, but she is not as concerned about her appearance as Julie. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others, and rarely chooses to bother others with her problems unless they ask her or it is of the upmost importance to the task at hand for them. She has always been afraid to play Bakugan, although she knows all the rules, it might be because she always underestimates herself and because she is afraid of losing, which sometimes makes her feel useless. Instead, Alice just gives advice and strategy to the other members of the group. She is pretty good with strategy and knows which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Although she plays now, she still struggles with her past history and in both of her losses these feelings somehow contributed to the battle. It is shown that she had grown a little more confident after her battle with Shadow Prove. Alice is seen as one of the most mature of in the group, the other being Shun, considering they both are the oldest. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when Dan andRuno fight, because she wants the group to stay together. She can "read" the others' emotions, as shown in episode 28, when she was able to sense that something is wrong with Shun and after he said "No, nothing", she insisted him to tell them because she knew that Shun was lying. Trivia * In the original series, at the intermission where there is a brawler and their Bakugan, it showed Alice along with a rabbit holding a pocket watch. This is likely a reference to Alice in Wonderland and the White Rabbit. * She is the one of the only three female characters to have Darkus as their main attribute. The others are Taylor and Chris. * Alice and Ace have the same initials AG, and they are both Darkus Brawlers. * Despite being born and raised in Russia, Alice speaks with an American accent like everyone else. She also speaks Japanese well in Japanese version, compared to Julie who is still learning Japanese. * She and Shun seem to like each other in the first series because they show some action that closer than friends in the Japanese anime. * She and Mira both are red-headed and constantly worry about an older family member who has turned evil and masked. * Alice is the only minor character in Season 2 to have an Intermission Screen. * Alice is in one of the eleven most skillful brawlers in the show: Dan Kuso, Barodius/Mag Mel, Spectra Phantom, Masquerade/'Alice Gehabich', Shun Kazami, Klaus Von Hertzon, Gus Grav,Anubias, Sellon, and Gill. She is one of only two female in this list. * She is the only main character who has never been to Bakugan Interspace. * A character from Tekken series, Alisa Bosconovitch may be based on Alice. ** Both have family relation to a scientist ** Both are Russian ** Both made friends to Japanese school girl who have a crush to main hero (Runo and Xiaoyu), ** Both has an evil ego in early time on the series. ** Alisa's character portrait and wallpaper in Tekken 6 also has similar pose to Alice on Battle Brawler's opening and intermission screen. ** Alisa's name is also Russian/Hebrew for "Alice". Credit * Bakugan Wiki Category:Bakugan Category:Female Category:Orange Hair Category:Characters voiced by Mamiko Noto Category:Characters voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow Category:Teenagers Category:Brown eyes Category:Russian Category:Eastern European Category:Slavic